


Lindy's life

by TVHead205



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Breast, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Lesbian, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVHead205/pseuds/TVHead205
Summary: Lindy has been trying to fit in her school and at her adopted home for years now, but still struggle. She tried almost everything, but what happens when something she tries something she hasn't before and she finally fits in?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18 years or older

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was morning time, a nice, peaceful, and relaxing morning. Except for those who had t get up early and get to places they didn't like. Like Lindy. She heard someone knocking on her door loudly and the person walked away, which Lindy thought it was rude, however, she knew who it was and understood they needed to get ready for work. Not her though, because she is still in school. Lindy is 18 years old and she is attending Red Lake High School, a name that creeps her out a little. Lindy groaned and got up, not wanting to go to school today.

"I hate Mondays..." Lindy said to herself as she walked to her bathroom.

In Lindy's world, all males are gone, none exist. The only ones that do exist however are females and futanari's, which some consider good, mainly politics. The leaders want the world to continue going and humanity living on for more years, however, it was difficult at first for some. However, many years have passed since then and Lindy is living in a world without men. She never seen one, except in her history books. Lindy isn't a futanari, but a female instead. She only has a vagina, and Futanari's do as well, but they also have penis's. Lindy isn't bothered by this and relaxed in the shower, knowing this will probably be her only chance to. Lindy didn't really fit in where she is. She couldn't really make any friends, except three, and at her home, she can't really have a solid conversation with her family members. Well, not her blood related family members. Lindy was adopted when she was 10 and was happy to have a family, however, the problem was, she had a hard time fitting in with her family, mainly her step siblings. Her step parents tried their best to make her feel home, which worked... Only for a few years. Rose, the Mother in the house passed away when Lindy was 15. She had a fatal disease called, The Ilex Sickness, which was the reason why the males are no longer around.  
  
This disease was cured many years ago, but the main problem for it is that it's hard to detect in the female body. It was easy to detect it in the male and futanari body, because their were signs showing of the sickness, the most common one was the reproductive part turning purple or having a hard time to pee. It disease doesn't spread on females at all, but only _rare_ ones, which Rose was one. Mary, the futanari who was married to Rose, was depressed after she passed away, struggling a lot at home, and has been drinking a lot. However, she still tried her best to make sure the kids are fine.  
  
Lindy was sad when Rose died, she saw Rose as a mother she always wanted. As time went on, Lindy has been uncomfortable around Mary for some reason. Maybe it's because Mary comes home late all the time, smelling like booze and walk into Lindy room and stare at her, while she sleeps. Lindy once caught Mary jerking off in the leaving room when it was 10 pm. Lindy was cautious around Mary. However, it wasn't her concern at the moment. She got out of the shower, dried herself off and walked back to her room to put on her school outfit. She put on her blue bra, white collar shirt, her pink panties, and then her black skirt. However, Lindy seemed to have a problem with putting it on.  
  
"Is my ass getting bigger or is it that I out grew the skirt." Lindy tried again and with the 6th attempt, she was finally able to put the skirt on. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Lindy saw her red short hair, only neck hair length, her purple eyes, her D cups, and she turned around and saw that her butt was indeed gotten bigger. She grabbed her backpack and left her room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. Once she was there, she saw her older step sister, Nia, who was in college already. She was reading a news article on her phone. Lindy youngest step sibling was Marcy, who was in Middle School. Lindy walked pass them and saw that there was a breakfast burrito on the table where she sits with her name on it.  
  
"Mom made it for you." Marcy said and looked at Lindy with a big smile.  
  
Lindy nodded and smiled at Marcy as well. Lindy looked at Nia, who was still reading the article, which made Lindy curious to what she was reading. However, she didn't have time, since she was going to be late for school. She said goodbye to her siblings and walked away quickly, only to be stopped by Mary. who was at the front door.  
  
"Good morning Lindy, I see you are almost late. Again. Oh, and you have the burrito I made you." Lindy nodded, feeling like Mary was going to give her a whole speech as to why she needs to wake up early again.  
  
Mary sighed, then walked over to Lindy and rubbed her shoulder, smiling at her. Lindy felt unease about this, but ignored it.  
  
"I'll try to wake up early next time." Lindy told Mary, who seemed unsure, but shrugged it off. She kissed Lindy cheek and wished her a good day at school.  
  
Lindy left the house and headed to school. Lindy walked to her school, which only took 10 minutes to get there.  
  
Lindy finally made it to her school and was happy to see she still has time to eat her burrito. She walked into her school and went towards her locker, where her friend Sarah was. Lindy ran over to Sarah and gave her a big hug, which Sarah gave back. They let each other go and begin to talk.  
  
"I see you were almost late for school. Again."  
  
"Come on Sarah! It wasn't my fault. I had to finish cleaning the dumb bathroom and it took, _way_ too long to clean." Lindy begin to eat her burrito and Sarah looked at it.  
  
"Your Step Mom made that for you, didn't she?" Lindy nodded in response as she continue to eat the burrito she was given.  
  
"Man I wish my parents did that for me, instead of telling me to wake up early and make yourself some food." Lindy nodded and finished her whole burrito, then drank some water.  
  
"Yeah, well at least your parents don't always make you unease or make things awkward."  
  
"Oh, the whole 'touching herself' thing still bothering you?" Sarah asked Lindy, knowing that Mary was caught masturbating in the living room.  
  
"Yeah, it still does for some reason. I guess I found it weird that she was doing it where we sit and watch TV." Sarah was going to say something about it, but stopped when she saw the School Bully walking her way down the hallway.  
  
"Bully alert." Lindy groaned and opened her locker, trying to not be seen by Sasha, the school bully. They don't have a good history.  
  
Sasha saw Lindy and walked forward, not even bothering to talk to Lindy. This took Lindy by surprise, but didn't want to get her hopes up. The school bell ringed and Sarah told Lindy they will meet later on. Lindy made it to her English class and sat down. Hours passed and Lindy was now in her 5th period, which was Science. She sat down and her teacher, Miss Bark, walked in. The whole class was quiet and did their work. Lindy was doing her assignment when Miss Bark waked over to Lindy, telling her to stay after class. When the bell ringed, Lindt walked over to Miss Bark table, who smiled softly at Lindy. Miss Bark was a nice, calm, and polite teacher towards Lindy, which Lindy was grateful to have.  
  
"Lindy, are you doing alright? Are you having any trouble with the other teachers?" Miss Bark asked Lindy, who shook her head.  
  
"Good. The reason I wanted you to stay was because the school was informed that you were wearing shorts last week. Now you know that the rules state that all females must wear skirts, while all futanari's must wear long pants or shorts to school ground. They informed me you have a strike, so please be careful." Lindy nodded, surprised that she was caught wearing shorts. The only reason she wore shorts, was because her other skirt she had ripped when she put it on.  
  
"I will Miss Bark, thank you." Lindy said and walked out of the class.  
  
After hours of school work and learning, Lindy was finally happy to hear the school final bell, telling everyone to go home. Lindy took her phone out and saw that she gotten a text from Sarah, telling her that she had to go home early, which means Lindy will walk home alone. Lindy walked out of the school and was making her way to the school gate, which she saw Sasha at the gate. Lindy tried to blend in with the crowd, but it didn't work, since Sasha saw Lindy, both making eye contact. However, Lindy was able to get through the gate, without any trouble.  
  
Lindy made it home safely and saw that Mary was home early and was the only one there. Mary saw Lindy and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh hello Lindy! Before you say anything, yes I am early to be home, because I had a early out, and your siblings are out. Nia is staying over at her friends dorm to study for a test, and Marcy is having a sleep over with her friends. It's just you and me." Lindy smiled back, but felt unease still.  
  
Lindy looked at Mary clothing, which was a black long sleeve, blue sagging pants, and white socks. Mary was in her 41, but she still looked young, except you can see her having bags over her eyes. Lindy walked upstairs to her room and changed, wearing a crop top and black shorts. Lindy walked downstairs and sat on the second couch they have. She turned on the tv and watched a romance show. Mary came in and sat next to Lindy, having a beer in her hand, which made Lindy thinking if she should go or not. She shrugged it off and continue to watch the show. Hours later, Lindy and Mary ate dinner and continue to watch this show. Lindy had a hard time, since she could smell the beer in the air. Mary had drank a lot, to the point she was drunk, again. Suddenly, Mary wrapped her arm around Lindy, making her nervous as she begin to rub Lindy shoulder. Lindy looked at the time and saw it was 11 pm. She got out of Mary arm and faked a yawn.  
  
"Oh, look at the time! I better go to bed! Good Night!" Lindy rushed upstairs and brushed her teeth and head to bed, turning off the lights.  
  
Lindy was trying her best to go to sleep, but she couldn't at all. She looked at the time and it was 12:30 am. She sighed and closed her eyes. She heard her door open and closed, this made her nervous. She heard foot steps walk over to her and they stopped at the side of her bed, with her back faced to whoever this person was, but Lindy knew who it was. It was Mary. Lindy pretend to be asleep and heard heavy breathing, and a weird noise? Suddenly Mary got on top of her and this made Lindy try to look at Mary, but she was flipped where her front was leaning on the bed, while her back was facing Mary.  
  
Mary pulled Lindy shorts off fast and Lindy knew what was going to happen. She tried to get up, but Mary kept her down with her own weight. Lindy struggle and struggle.  
  
"Mary! What are you-" Lindy stopped when she felt something was shoved into her ass and she screamed loudly. It hurt. It hurt more than most pain she'd felt in her life. Lindy heard Mary groan, and Lindy realized what was in her. It was Mary dick. Lindy didn't know how big Mary was, but it felt like she was going to tear her in half.  
  
Mary pulled back and then she pushed back in, then did it again, repeating it over and over. Mary did sped up her thrusts. Lindy had tears coming down her face and Mary saw them. She kissed the tears and kiss Lindy cheeks.  
  
"It's okay Lindy, your going to enjoy this soon." Mary told Lindy, who was in pain.  
  
However, as Mary kept going, Lindy slowly begin to feel different, like she was... Enjoying it? Lindy tried to struggle again, but it was no use. She was having her ass destroyed by Mary, who was enjoying this so much. Mary sped up even faster and groaned louder.  
  
"I-I'M GONNA-" Mary screamed in pleasure as Lindy felt some pour into her ass and it felt hot.  
  
After a minute, Mary pulled out and fell next to Lindy, breathing heavily as she was having a hard time to breath. Lindy moved around slowly, shaking a bit, as she laced her hand down to her ass and touched a sticky subscene. She pulled it to her face and saw that it was cum. Mary came in Lindy ass and Lindy was shocked.  
  
"Lindy... I know you saw me jerking off in the living room. I want you to know I was thinking about you. I love you so, so much..." Lindy didn't say anything and remind quiet. Mary leaned up and kissed Lindy cheek and lay back down on the bed, falling asleep. Lindy was awake for a while until she finally fell asleep at 5:00 am.  
  
Lindy suddenly woke up and saw it was morning time, which made her look at her phone for the time, seeing that it was 8 am...  
  
"I am late!" Lindy got up and she felt her butt hurting, then she remembered everything. She looked over and didn't see Mary next to her. Lindy got up and begin to get ready, trying her best to ignore the pain. Once she was ready she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she met Mary standing at the fridge.  
  
Both of them looked at each other and Lindy was scared, not knowing what Mary would do.  
  
"... I am sorry Lindy about last night. I was drunk and... I did something horrible to you. I didn't mean to." Lindy didn't say anything and Mary took this as the sign to leave her be.  
  
"I called your school and said you were sick, so you don't need to go." Lindy was surprised by this, happy she didn't have to go to school. Mary begin to leave, but Lindy got in Mary way.  
  
"D-Did you mean what you said last night?..." Mary was confused about what Lindy was talking about, then she remembered something about her confessing about the living room and telling Lindy how much she loved her.  
  
"... I-I did." Lindy looked at the ground and didn't know what to say, but begin to walk to her room, but stop at the steps.  
  
"I will be in my room. Please don't bother me..." Mary said alright and Lindy went upstairs, to think of what she do.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindy was on her bed, thinking about the situation she is in. Mary, her Step Mother raped her... Lindy still felt pain where her ass was and groaned a bit, not pleased by it. However, deep down, Lindy seemed to, somehow, liked it. The way Mary thrusted in and out of her and kissed her passionately, showing she cared about Lindy. Not only that, but Mary confessed her love to her, which Lindy was surprised by this. However, it still doesn't mean Mary is forgiven, after all, what she did was awful, even if she was drunk. Lindy then had an idea, thinking this could actually be beneficially for her family, mainly her siblings. Lindy too a deep breath and released it, then got up and left her room, making her way downstairs.  
  
Lindy walked into the living room, where Mary was staring at the TV, but stopped when Lindy came downstairs staring at her. Mary turned the TV off and stood up, looking at Lindy, staying where she was so she didn't scare Lindy off.  
  
"I-I took some thought about it..." Mary stared at Lindy.  
  
"A-And?"  
  
"This will be o-our secret from the other two. However, I am not trusting you again, until you earn it." Mary nodded again, as she expected this to happen and was sad that she will have to earn Lindy trust again.  
  
"... If you want to earn it, you can start by not drinking anymore." Lindy informed Mary, who looked at her with shock. Lindy knew Mary couldn't control herself around booze, so this was perfect, because her siblings weren't need to worry about Mary anymore about that problem and Mary would be more healthy.  
  
"I'll try. I will try for you." Lindy blushed, but shook it off and begin to walk back upstairs.  
  
Lindy got in her room, changed into a white shirt, blue jeans, and putting on a black jacket. Lindy needed to talk to someone she can trust and she knew one specific person. She grabbed her phone, and texted Sarah to meet her at the DEX Club. Once Sarah applied back, Lindy headed downstairs. She told Mary she would be heading out and left the house before Mary could respond to her. Lindy walked to the Club, which would of take an hour. After an hour, Lindy saw the club opened and decided she could go in and relax there for the time being. Lindy got in the club and thought the place was cool, people talking loudly, dancing, drinking and eating some food. Lindy walked around for a bit and sat down at a table by herself. Lindy saw Sarah and waved her hand out, which Sarah saw and walked over to her and hugged Lindy, which Lindy returned.  
  
"It's so good to see you Lindy! Where were you?" Sarah asked Lindy, which Lindy felt a bit nervous to tell Sarah. They let each other go and Sarah sat next to Lindy.  
  
"Something happened last night and I need your help." Sarah nodded.  
  
"Anything for you Bestie" As soon Lindy heard that, she smiled softly, knowing Sarah was the right choice to talk to this about.  
  
"O-Okay. Now, before I tell you, you _can't_ scream out loud or even yell. Alright?" Lindy stared at Sarah, who seemed worried now that this was going to be serious.  
  
"I will not scream or yell." Lindy smiled and took a deep breath and released it.  
  
"I-I was... R... Rape." As soon Sarah heard that, she was about to scream, but placed her hand on her voice to prevent that from happening. Once Sarah thought she was good, she removed her hand.  
  
"That's why you didn't come to school? Lindy who did this to you? Did you call the cops? Do you need time from school? Do you want me to be by your side 24/7?" Lindy smiled nervous and shook her hands and shaking her no.  
  
"N-No! It's alright Sarah, well exactly it's not fine, but I don't need any of that stuff." Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not? Lindy this is serious!" Lindy sighed and looked at Sarah, blushing.  
  
"Well the thing is... I-I think I liked it." Lindy told Sarah, who was shocked.  
  
"... You like being raped?" Lindy blushed even more and shook her head again.  
  
"O-Of course not! I just liked t-the sex part..."   
  
"Okay, then let me ask you something. Why didn't you call the cops? Does Mary know about this?" Lindy began to sweat a little.  
  
"Actually that's the other part I had to tell you. Mary was the one who did it." Sarah was horrified. She couldn't believe this!  
  
"One of your own family members forced you?!" Lindy stared at the ground.  
  
"W-Well Mary was drunk and she didn't have control of what she was doing. Plus, she did apologize for doing it and... When she was done doing me, she confessed her love." Lindy blushed again.  
  
"I can't believe your own _Mother_ did that." Lindy looked at Sarah.  
  
"Well, Mary isn't actually my original parent. Blood related that is." Sarah sighed, not happy to receive this information.  
  
"Why don't you get Mary arrested for what she did?"  
  
"Sarah, my Step Siblings and I would have no family. Mary is the only one left that my Step Siblings have." Sarah was shocked upon hearing this.  
  
"So when it's the holidays?"  
  
"We come visit you on Thanksgiving and the rest, we go out to another State and have fun... Sarah, I know I should tell the police, but Mary is the only one they have, and Mary was drunk, not able to fully control her actions." Sarah didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well, she should stop drinking." Lindy smiled.  
  
"Actually, I told her to stop after the incident, in order to regain my trust." Lindy stated.  
  
"... Alright, listen Lindy, I will keep this a secret and all, but you have to be careful, alright? Mary may of been drunk, it still wasn't right of what she did. Next time, if this happens, you will get me, alright?" Lindy nodded and hugged Sarah.  
  
"So, wanna party?" Sarah asked Lindy, who nodded. They both ate some food and begin to party like there is no tomorrow. They both had a lot of fun and Sarah was happy that Lindy was having fun. A few hours have passed and Lindy looked at her watch, shocked it was 9: 00 PM.  
  
"Sarah, I need to go home!" Sarah nodded and they both left. Sarah had a car and they both got in it, driving to Lindy house.  
  
It took only 30minutes to get there, and once they were there, Lindy gave Sarah a hug, wishing her well. Lindy got out of the car and head to the house, opening the door and closing it behind herself. Lindy walked to the Kitchen to find Mary grabbing some beer and throwing it in a trash bag, which made Lindy smile. She walked to the living room and saw Nia watching some TV. Nia saw Lindy and waved at her, which Lindy waved back and went upstairs to her room. She opened her door and closed it softly. She went to her bed and feel asleep, tired from the excitement she and Sarah had at the club. Lindy woke up, before her alarm went off, surprisingly, and turned the alarm off before it can start. She stretched a bit and went to get ready. Once she was done, she got dressed for school, grabbed her phone, backpack and headed downstairs. She saw Mary awake, in her office suit, and drinking some coffee. She was surprised to see Lindy wide awake, for once, and had a smile that could bright the whole room.  
  
"Good morning Mary." Lindy said and Mary was surprised that she spoke to her today. Mary smiled and said the same thing. Lindy ate some breakfast and left the house, walking to school in a hurry.  
  
Lindy made it early, and sat at a table outside, with other students, who were chatting. Sarah arrived as usual, but looked surprised to see Lindy sitting at a table by herself, not that she's sitting outside, but she is here early. Sarah walked over to Lindy and sat next to her, which Lindy smiled once she did.  
  
"Your here early." Sarah said, looking impressed that Lindy did get here before she did. Before Lindy could reply back, someone tapped her shoulder, to which Lindy turned around and saw Sasha, the futanari bully. She had blond air, blue eyes, and wore the school outfit, but have pants instead of a skirt.  
  
"O-Oh, hello Sasha! What's up?" Lindy asked, worried that Sasha would hurt her again. Sasha has been bullying Lindy for years now and Lindy doesn't know why she does. Maybe because Lindy has bigger breast? Maybe because Lindy actually has friends? Or maybe she is actually not a trouble making?  
  
"Your sitting at our table." Lindy was confused when she said our, but then noticed the other two futanari standing behind Sasha, smirking at Lindy and Sarah. Sarah was about to say something, but Lindy got up and pulled Sarah up with her and begin to walk away.  
  
"S-Sorry! We will be on our way now, bye!" Lindy pulled Sarah away from Sasha before Sarah said some cruel things. Lindy and Sarah stayed at Lindy locker and chatted for a bit. Lindy noticed that Sarah seemed mad about something, and she probably knew it was either what they were talking about yesterday, or Sasha bullying. Before Lindy could say anything, the school bell rang, meaning it was time for class. Lindy gave Sarah a hug and walked to her first period class.  
  
Three Hours Latter...  
  
Lindy was now in her math class, and was doing some of her school work she had for math class. She was happy today, class were easy, she got up early, and most of all, Sasha didn't mess with her today. Today might be her day today! However, it isn't always. Miss Jeal put her report card for Math and she saw how _horrible_ her grade was in the class, making her turn pale and sweating. Once class was over, Lindy walked over to Miss Jeal, who in the school, was one of the cruelest teachers on the school ground, making Lindy nervous. Miss Jeal was in her late 50s, wearing a brown coat, white shirt, with a tie, and brown pants. Her hair was white and she had wrinkles.   
  
"U-Um, Miss Jeal?" Miss Jeal looked up at Lindy, raising an eyebrow and put the papers she was holding down on her desk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"W-Well you see, my grade doesn't look so good, so could you please give me extra credit work?" Once Miss Jeal heard this, she chuckled softly.  
  
"Lindy Keeper, you should know I do not do extra credit in my class, so the answer is no." Lindy was worried now. She needed to pass this class to graduate!  
  
"P-Please Miss Jeal! I really need to pass this class. I am begging you! I'll do anything!" Miss Jeal seemed surprised by this and leaned back a bit, thinking for a moment.  
  
"I will let you retake some test and maybe some late work you needed to correct." Lindy was happy to here this and smiled brightly.  
  
"T-Thank you so much!" Miss Jeal winced when she heard the loud voice thanking her.  
  
"Yes, yes, now come after school here and you can do your work." Lindy nodded and went to her next class quickly, so she doesn't get a tardy.  
  
After a few hours of school, the final bell rang, telling everyone to go home. Lindy texted Mary that she will be staying after school, which Mary said alright, and Lindy told Sarah the same as well. Once everyone left, Lindy went to Miss Jeal room, and opened the door, where Miss Jeal was sitting at her desk.  
  
"Put the testing room paper on the door and put the black plastic long board on the window on the door." Lindy nodded and did all that, then closed the door. She walked over to the front desk in front of Miss Jeal, who got up and walked over to Lindy, then put some test on her desk. There was at least 5 test with 23 pages, making Lindy sweat a little.  
  
"Now you can begin. You have until the end of class, and please hand me your phone and notes." Lindy was shocked upon hearing this from Miss Jeal. She was fine with the phone, but not the notes! She needed them because she didn't know all the material that well.  
  
"B-But Miss Jeal! I need my notes!"  
  
"Lindy Keeper, you should know I allow notes on test on the first try, but once you have to retake it, you will not use them again. So, I ask again, give me your phone and notes." Lindy was scared! She really needed to pass this class, but she won't be able to if she doesn't have her notes.  
  
"Please! I-I'll do anything!" Lindy said, and Miss Jeal stared at Lindy for a moment, and lowered her hand.  
  
"Anything?" Lindy hesitated, but nodded slowly, which Miss Jeal gave a small sinister smile. She walked over to the door and locked it, making Lindy worried.  
  
"There is an alternate way for you to do work and get your grades up. If your interested of course." Lindy nodded her head again, but hesitated before she did.  
  
"Get on your kneels in front of me." Lindy knew where this was going and got up, but didn't do what she said.  
  
"P-Please there must be another way."  
  
"This is the only way I am doing it. The other way is doing the tests with no notes. Your choice." Lindy was scared and walked over to Miss Jeal, getting on her kneels and looked at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lindy was nervous as Miss Jeal unzipped her pants and took her 7 inch cock out. It was hard and she placed it on Lindy face, making her gasp, feeling nervous and scared a bit. Miss Jeal stared at Lindy, waiting for her to do it.  
  
"Suck it." Lindy hesitated, but did as instructed. She took Miss Jeal cock into her mouth, trying the tip like a popsicle. She slowly poked her tongue out, rubbing it along the head of Miss Jeal dick. Miss Jeal moaned a bit, enjoying the softness of Lindy lips and the submissive way Lindy looked at her, thinking this must be Lindy first time doing this and she smirked. Miss Jeal began to run her hands over Lindy hair and then rammed her cock into Lindy mouth.  
  
Lindy eyes shot wide open and begin to gagged, squealing from being taken by force. Miss Jeal begin to pull Lindy head back and pulled her down her dick. It wasn't long before she made Lindy bobbed her head up and down her shaft, moaning softly from pleasure. Lindy slurped and gagged, trying her best to lease Miss Jeal, not wanting her to be disappointed and not keep her word. However, Lindy was having a hard time breathing and was worried she would suffocate. Suddenly, Miss Jeal pulled Lindy off her dick, making Lindy spit out saliva and gasped for air.  
  
"A... Are we... Done?" Lindy asked Miss Jeal, breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh were not even close." Miss Jeal walked over to her desk and grabbed her chair, then placed the chair in front of Lindy. Miss Jeal sat on the chair, and then begin to open Lindy collar white shirt, shocking Lindy. Once the shirt was open, Miss Jeal took Lindy bra off and placed it on the ground, making Lindy blush hard and cover her boobs, while Miss Jeal licked her lips, enjoying the sight.  
  
"Put your tits on my cock." Lindy was going to say no, but looked behind herself and saw the tests. She took a deep breath and released it, then did what Miss Jeal said to do. Lindy begin to masturbate Miss Jeal dick with her breasts.  
  
"Oooohhhh yes!" Miss Jeal moaned out, and Lindy continued to squish her tits on Miss Jeal dick. Miss Jeal grabbed Lindy head and pulled her down on her dick, putting it in Lindy mouth again. After a while, Miss Jeal arched her back and came into Lindy mouth, which made Lindy gagged. Some of the cum dripped out of her mouth, landing on her breasts and Lindy was trying to lift her head, but Miss Jeal kept her there, smirking at Lindy.  
  
"Swallow it all and if you don't, I will take points off." Lindy was scared about this and tried her best to do so. She was able to swallow all of the cum and Miss Jeal let Lindy head go and this let Lindy lift her head up and gas for air, as she fell on the floor, coughing roughly. Miss Jeal was breathing heavily, happy that she was finally able to get rid of that load for years now. She grabbed Lindy and placed her on a desk and pulled her skirt off, also her panties, then being to eat her out before Lindy could say anything. Lindy moaned loudly, not expecting this or even felt something like this. She was enjoying this and this shocked her a lot. Within seconds, she came, squirting all over Miss Jeal face and getting her shirt wet. Miss Jeal swallowed Lindy sweetness and smirked.  
  
"Well you seemed to enjoy that." Miss Jeal stated and went to her desk and grabbed a towel, cleaning her face and grabbed an extra shirt, changing, while Lindy was breathing heavily, feeling like she was going to pass out.  
  
"O...Oh... W-Wow." Lindy closed her eyes and fell asleep, which made Miss Jeal laugh a bit. She walked over to Lindy and begin to clean her up. After she finished, she begin to put Lindy put her skirt, panties, and bra back on, then button her shirt back up.  
  
Lindy woke up, seeing that she had her head on a desk and got up, stretching a bit, but felt her legs were weak and stumbled a bit, but she was able to keep herself from falling. She looked up and saw Miss Jeal doing something on her computer. and once she saw Lindy, she smiled.  
  
"Well look who's awake. Anyway, I fixed your grades and you should be passing now." Lindy nodded and thanked Miss Jeal, who stared at Lindy, making her uncomfortable.  
  
"I-I'll be heading home now." Miss Jeal nodded and went back to her computer.  
  
"We still have some time left before school is closed. Wanna keep going~" Lindy face went kind of pale and shook her head.  
  
"A-Actually I need to go home. B-Bye." Lindy walked over to the door, unlock it and left the room and the building, going straight home.  
  
Once she was home, she went to her room, not bothering to check if anyone was home and opened her, then closed it, leaning back against the door and sat on the floor, looking at the ceiling. After 5 minutes passing, someone knocked on the door, making Lindy get up and opened the door, relieving Nia, who looked at Lindy, seeing some tears down her face. Nia looked a bit sad and pushed the door open a little and then hugged her tightly, making Lindy cry even more and hugging Nia back. Nia took Lindy to her bed and went downstairs, then came back to her room with some drinks and some food.  
  
"So, what's wrong? Did you get insulted or is someone bullying you?" Nia asked Lindy, trying to comfort her as best she can, since she isn't really good as this type of stuff.  
  
"I-It's not that... I'm just struggling with some stuff."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"... I-I don't know if I like doing something that is forced upon me." Lindy said, trying not to be specific.  
  
"Lindy is there, by any, a small part of you that likes the thing you are talking about?" Nia asked Lindy this question, and Lindy stared at Nia, thinking hard.  
  
"I-I Mean, yes there is a small part."  
  
"Then it's fine. I may not know what this thing you are talking about, but thing about it this way. You can try and get something out of it while doing this thing." Lindy was surprised by Nia response.  
  
"I-I guess I can." Nia hugged Lindy with one arm and gave her a small smile, which shocked Lindy. Nia has never smiled at Lindy before.  
  
"I have some College stuff to do, but if you need anything, just tell me, alright?" Lindy nodded and Nia kissed her head, then left Lindy's room.  
  
Lindy remained in her room and begin to think about her decisions, wondering what she can get out of the things we experienced. Suddenly, she remembered what Miss Jeal did to her, remembering her placing her mouth on Lindy clit and begin to pleasure her. Lindy blushed softly from thinking of it, but also felt hot. She looked at the time and saw it was 1:00 in the morning. Lindy got up and walked out of her room and headed to Nia room. Once she was at Nia door, she knocked on it, and waited patiently for Nia to come and open the door. After the third knock, the door open, revealing Nia, her boy haircut a little messy, and wearing a sleeveless shirt, where Lindy could see her muscles and abs, making her blush.  
  
"Lindy? What do you want? It's 1 in the morning." Nia asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"C-Can I ask you something Nia?" Nia nodded.  
  
"What do you know about sex?" Nia stared at Lindy, giving her a blank face and she slapped her face, groaning a bit from the pain and looked at Lindy.  
  
"Okay, this isn't a dream... Um, come inside my room." Nia moved out of the way so Lindy can come inside. Lindy walked on Nia room to see a regular room, but it had posters of sports and one of a woman laying down and wore a bra and panties. Nia closed the door and looked around to see Lindy staring at the poster, blushing softly, and ran over to the poster, taking it down and placing it in her closet.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone in my room. It's a mess." Nia stated, which shocked Lindy. Her room didn't look like a mess. The only real mess was some tissues on the ground...  
  
"Nia, were you masturbating?" Lindy asked Nia who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I do that to release some stress. It helps, but it isn't really enough for me, so I do mediation. It's pretty good, I recommend it." Lindy looked at Nia. She isn't used to Nia talking to her so much.  
  
"So, you want to know about sex? I'll be honest, I _never_ had sex before." Lindy was surprised to hear this.  
  
"Really? Don't you go to parties and get drunk, then have sex?" Nia chuckled at Lindy question.  
  
"It's not like that Lindy, well kind of, but not all the time. However, I do know what sex is and it sounds pretty good, from what I was told." Lindy frowned upon hearing that, as she didn't really think that it was that great.  
  
"T-That's why I'm here. To confess something... I had sex." Nia remained quiet for a good minute once she heard this from Lindy. Lindy was nervous and scared to what Nia will say or do.  
  
"Who? Who did you have sex with?" Lindy hesitated to answer this, not wanting to cause problems in the house or school.  
  
"I prefer not to give them away..."  
  
"Were they a futanari?" Lindy nodded. She knew she could at least give Nia the gender of the people who she had sex with.  
  
"That's why I didn't know if I liked it when we had the talk in my room..." Nia realized that was what she was referring to.  
  
"Oh Lindy, I am sorry for what I said earlier, if you don't-"  
  
"Actually, I thought about it." Nia looked surprised when Lindy cut her off and Lindy looked up in her eyes.  
  
"I-I actually like it, but when I feel pleasure. However, I don't know if I will be able to feel good while doing it with someone else..." Nia stared at Lindy, wondering what she can do in order to help.  
  
"Well, if you need anything, you can just ask me." Once Lindy heard this, an idea pooped in her head.  
  
"Nia, you need to have stress release, right?" Nia nodded.  
  
"And I need to understand how to feel good when I have sex with someone, right?" Nia nodded again...  
  
"Let's have sex." Nia looked at Lindy with a confused face and had a small blush.  
  
"How will this help us?"  
  
"Well, you get to release all your stress and I'll get pleasure from it and learn from it as well. We both get something out of it, right?" Nia realized what she told Lindy and sighed, unsure what to do. Suddenly, Nia heard somethings dropping on the ground and she looked up to see Lindy in her bra and panties.  
  
"Nia, p-please have sex with me..."


End file.
